The past can't be erased
by carrothien
Summary: Ken's past doesn't want to leave him alone. When someone from his life before Weiss finds him, what will happen? And what was her relation to Ken? [1st chapter only is a repost]
1. Chapter 1

I decided to take a break (like I really need one) from When Darkness Calls to write this. Though if anyone interested I am about ready to post the 4th chapter (Which is pretty long) soon and hopefully get the 5th one out shortly after. I have just been granted a lot more free time so I have been writing a lot. Anyway enough about that story. I'm haven't really seen anyone do this story idea before and have wanted to try it out for some time so please let me know what you think. If it really sucks let me know and you will never see it again. On with the story.

Summary: Ken's past doesn't seem to want to leave him alone. When someone from his past that thought he was dead finds him, what will happen? (Sorry really bad)

Disclaimer: Of course I do NOT own Weiss or I probably would be doing something besides typing fanfics.

Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal day at the Koneko. The sun was shining and the weather was warm. The four florists were busy helping and avoiding the fan girls that overflowed the flower shop.

The rush came and went leaving the boys tired and wishing it was time to close. With still an hour of the business day remaining and no current customers they decided to finish some of the dirtier work. Yoji and Ken were watering and trimming plants while Omi was in charge of planting and repotting plants and Aya started on some arrangements that were to be delivered the following morning.

"Aya-kun can you help me take there pots to the back." Omi was trying to move a display of orchids for repotting. Aya gave an affirmative "Hn" before walking over and taking a few pots and following Omi to the back. Meanwhile Yoji started to water the roses while Ken took the lilies, though his mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Kenken, the floor doesn't need to be washed yet. We don't close for another hour." Yoji announced chuckling at his friends absent mindedness. This was enough to pull Ken from his thoughts.

"What?" Ken gave a confused blank look not yet aware of what he was doing. Yoji gestured to the floor where Ken was currently spraying water. Ken gave a low "oh" before turning off the nozzle. His movements were slightly sluggish and he had barely spoken all day, acting nothing like his normal self. Yoji came over and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder sensing something wasn't right.

"Hey man what's wrong? Ya seem kinda out of it." Ken let out a heavy sigh returning his gaze to the floor.

"Oh it's nothing…really." He paused not sure if he should continue. "I was just thinking about the J-League, the cup finals (1) are coming up soon. I just wondered what it would be like to actually play that game. I almost had my chance, but then Kase…" Ken stopped and looked up at Yoji giving him a small sad smile. "Well you know the rest." Yoji gave Kens shoulder a squeeze.

"Ken you know…"

"I really should get to moping this up before Aya comes back up front and has my hide. You know how he is about messes being left unattended." Ken let out another quick sigh and walked quickly to the back room to grab the mop and mop bucket. Yoji was about to walk after him but was stopped when he heard someone enter the shop behind him.

He turned around to see a young women looking around. From what he could tell she was about 5' 7" and somewhere in her early 20's. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and she had deep emerald colored eyes. The woman had a slim figure, but obviously was very active. She was wearing a pair on dark blue jeans, a white spaghetti strap tank and a pair of worn tennis shoes. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with a ring on it. The ring had a thin silver band and had a tiny blue topaz (2).

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" Yoji smiled and walked over to her. She looked up at him and returned the smile. 'Whoa, she's hot. Time to put on the ol' Kudoh charm.'

"Um, possibly. I was hoping to find some fresh gentians. I have been looking around and was told that this was the place to go, so here I am."

"Well your in luck, I think we do have some, but I will have to ask my coworker. Any particular reason you're looking for gentians?"

"Yea, they were a close friend of mine's favorite. His mom used to get them all the time, so I guess they reminded him of her. Whatever the reason he loved them." She replied, her smile saddening slightly.

"Were?" Yoji asked lifting an eyebrow

"Yea, he died a while back. He was caught in a fire."

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"No, it's alright, you couldn't have known." She paused taking a moment to let out a sigh, then smiled brightly at him again. "So to answer I don't know if you can help me Mr….."

"Just call me Yoji, and no I personally can't help you unless it's a date your after." She shook her and rolled her eyes. "No, well that's too bad. There is someone else here though that can help you find them; he's the gentian expert around here. I'll be back with him in just a second."

"That would be great, thank you."

Yoji walked to the back room right as Ken was coming out. He had the cleaning supplies with him, and wasn't as distracted now.

"Hey Kenken, just the man I was looking for. There is a girl here asking about gentians. You think you can hook her up?" Yoji said giving him a wink.

"Uh sure, I guess."

"Good now lets go." When they came back into the flower shop they saw that she now had set her purse on the counter and was bent over looking at the lilies Ken had been watering before. She was standing to the side to avoid the puddle and was slightly blocked from their view.

"I'm back and I brought a friend. His name's Ken and he know everything you'll need to know about gentians."

"She stood up and turned to face them. "Nice to meet you Ke…" She gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth. She took a step back and shook her head slowly. Ken wore the same shocked expression on his face as he stared wide eyed at her. They stayed like that for a few moments before she snapped to life.

"You Bastard!" She yelled, lunged forward and punched Ken square in the jaw. He stumbled back knocking over a table of tulips causing the pots to shatter. Tears sprung to her eye as she quickly turned and ran from the shop.

Omi and Aya came back into the shop when they heard the commotion. Aya looked around saw the mess on the floor and the red mark on Ken's face, "I demand to know what is going on in here?" The red head glared hard at Yoji.

He raised his hands in defense, "I have no clue what that was all about. You'll have to ask Ken." He replied pointing his thumb over to the dazed man.

They all turned to look at Ken, his head was tilted towards the floor and his breathing slightly heavy. Before anyone could say anything further he ran out the back of the shop and into the house.

"Whose bag is this?" The two remaining florists turn and face Omi who is now holding up the purse.

"Oh it was that girl's. She came in here asking about gentians so I went to go get Ken. I brought him over and when she saw him she freaked out, punched him, and ran out.

"That seems strange." Omi paused trying to figure out what might have gone on. "Did she say anything to him?"

"Not really. She called him a bastard and that was all. He seemed really shaken up when he saw her though."

"I'm going to go talk to Ken." As Omi went to leave Aya reached his hand out and stopped him.

"No, we all are. Something doesn't seem right. Yoji, lock the gate and come on."

With the shop closed, they all headed into the house where they found Ken in his room. He was sitting on his bed staring at a silver band (ring) in his hand. They filed in and waited in silence. When Ken didn't say anything Yoji got up and placed the purse on the bed next to him.

"So who was that?" He asked softly not wanting to upset his friend further. Ken kept his eyes focused downward and after a long paused replied.

"Her name is Jaide Shimura. She is a web page designer, or at least I know she used to be one. She also played soccer and almost made it into the women's league but she injured her knee." His voice was quiet and distanced and his eyes were distant.

"What is her relation to you?" Aya asked sternly. Ken finally looked up at them as a tear fell down his cheek and onto the ring in his hand.

"Jaide was… she was….she was my fiancé."

TBC?

Good? Bad? Ok? Please let me know.

Sorry to end it there. I will be writing more shortly (and I do mean that) if you guys actually think I should. So please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas. Chapters 2- 4 are completed they just need to be typed up and posted. Suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks.

1- I don't know if that is the correct way to address the j-league finals but hey it works

2- : a blue topaz is December's birthstone. This may or may not be considered a slight spoiler. This ties into the next chapter and does hold some significance.

Carrothien


	2. secrets revealed

Ok I have had this chapter done for a long time, well at least done as in it was written. However it was just that, handwritten and not typed and I just recently kicked myself in the butt and got around to typing it out. So I guess the bad news it that it took me this long to post chapter two, but the good news is now that I have found my notebook that contained this as well as When the Darkness Calls in it so I not only have this chapter but also chapters 3, 4, and 5 as well. Not to mention a good chunk of my other fic. So without further procrastinating on my part onto chapter 2.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

AN: I want to first state that I did play with Ken's past for this story and so while I kept it close to the original story I did change a few things to fit for my own purpose… But then again you may have realized this since I did make it so he was engaged before. Also I want to appoligize for any OOC moments in this chapter. I tried to avoid this and hoped I succeeded.

Oh and to answer a question posted in a review I recieved, I may have posted chapter one once before and took it down to work on it, I honestly don't remember if I had or not. If I had it would have been a long time ago. However I know for a fact that I have never posted chapter two before so this is all new.

**Chapter 2**

"She was my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?!?" Yoji yelled out staring wide eyed at Ken. Omi wore a similar look of disbelief while Aya stiffened and raised an eyebrow.

Ken put his head in one hand and clutched something in the other. He couldn't bare to face his teammates, afraid of the anger and hurt that he would see in their faces caused by his secret. He fought back the sobs he felt rising in his chest. He had just lost Jaide for a second time and now he hurt his teammates by not being open with them. Trust amongst them had always been very important, especially if they were to cover each other's backs in order to stay alive.

Ken slowly lifted his head and looked back up at them. With a shaky voice he replied, "Yes Yoji, my fiancé. I am sorry for not telling you guys about her before, but I had my reasons. Now if you guys don't mind I would like to be left alone, I need to figure out what I am going to do."

"What do you mean 'what your going to do' Ken-kun. What would you need to do?" Omi asked worried that his friend would make a rash decision and decide to leave again, only this time for good.

"I'm dead Omi! No one is supposed to know that I am still alive, especially not her." Ken yelled causing Omi to take a few steps back.

"Ken calm down. Damn it's not like its Omi's fault or anything," Yoji stated trying to calm Ken.

"Calm down! Kritiker is going to shit a brick when they find out. We were supposed to keep low profiles remember."

"Oh c'mon! They will get over it. I mean it is not your fault that she saw you. Hell it's not as if you wrote her an invitation to come visit the shop or anything. If they really cared about you not being found out then they shouldn't have put an ex-jleaguer in a shop where he could easily be recognized." Ken flinched at the remembrance of what had happened to him which led to him becoming an assassin. Yoji's expression softened remembering the conversation they had had earlier that morning.

"You don't get it do you?" Ken's tone held so much hopelessness behind it shocking the others, not used to hearing the normally cheerful brunette. "Kritiker isn't going to let her live."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Yoji burst out but Aya cut him off before he could finish.

"What do you mean? Why on earth would Kritiker kill her over something as trivial as seeing you?

"Because Aya, Kritiker knew there would be risks on sending an 'allegedly dead' athlete to work out in the open. That is why I was ordered to find and get rid of anyone who would happen to recognize me since it could jeopardize them. Back then I figured that no one would notice since I was dead as far as the worlds concerned and that I didn't live anywhere near where we do now. Plus I had only just joined the league so I wasn't as well known as the other players. Now due to my stupidity both of our lives are at stake. Her's for seeing me and mine cause I have no intention of following through with those orders."

"Well Kritiker should have known better. We all could be found out at any given time, it just so happens that you were the only one of us who was famous and thus had a higher risk. You shouldn't be punished for that. They obviously knew the stakes but they still took you on as an assassin." Yoji reasoned, still angered over the whole circumstance.

"You guys just don't understand." Ken sighed looking down at his hands. "You don't know how I ended up in Weiss."

"Lets see, Kase framed you and tried to have you killed by some horribly clichéd named gang, but Kritiker saw the damsel in distress and saved your ass. You then woke up in the hospital where you were met with one of its agents, who was probably named after some weird exotic parrot or fish, and just for shits lets just give him a name shall we." Seeing Ken start to interrupt he raised his hands to stop him before continuing.

"I'm not done yet. So this… Guppy fellow was there and told you that you were indebted to Kritiker for saving your life; you guiltily took the job offer and received your very own animal codename, a pretty new weapon, and brought here to join your colorfully named team. Before you knew it you were playing with daisies and daffodils by day and killing whacked out psychopaths at night. Now, did I leave anything out?" Yoji finished and gave Ken a small glare. Ken lifted his head and gave him an annoyed look before responding.

"You left out some key events that happened between me being picked up by Kritiker and me becoming a part of Weiss."

"Hidaka what haven't you told us." Aya's cold voice responded.

"Yes, please do tell." Yoji again spoke up.

Ken looked over at his other blonde teammate. He wondered if Omi had been told anything about the circumstances of him being a part of the team. He was after all the 'leader' of the group by Kritiker's standings. Omi was the first one of the group to have become an assassin as well as the first one to be placed as a member of Weiss followed by soon thereafter by himself and then the others. After seeing the confused and hurt look in his friend's eyes he knew that Omi had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Well I guess what you missed was that after Friesian or should I say Guppy greeted me at the hospital and I joined Kritiker I didn't become a field agent for quite some time. I first was placed in an office position and was basically supposed to be another Manx. You know get files together, hand out missions, that sort of thing. This only went on for a few weeks cause there was a problem with the training of another agent. Jaguar, or should I say Shiro, was having a hard time dealing with being an assassin and so Kritiker started to look for a replacement for him. I caught wind of this and volunteered to take his place. I hated office work, there wasn't enough action involved, I couldn't stand sitting still for that long as you all probably know."

"Kritiker was hesitant of course to do this since a) I didn't have any weapons or field training, I mean I could shoot a gun and hit what I was aimin' at but that was as far as it went. And b) I was a pro athlete so there was a risk of being noticed. After a lot of going back and forth on this they decided to let me have a shot. So I started training under with another agent. Training went great and so they decided to temporarily allow me to take Shiro's place as an assassin. So I came and took his position here in Weiss."

"Wait a second. You said that the placement was only temporary. Last I checked you were still on the team." Yoji interrupted.

"Well lemme finish I was just getting to that. I was only supposed to be in Weiss for tops three months. However when it came down to it they liked how well our team worked together and so they brought me back in at the end of those three months for a meeting. They said that if I so choose to that I could stay in Weiss on one condition, that if I was recognized I would have to 'take care of' whom ever it was so that I wouldn't jeopardize my own teammates as well as the organization. At the time I wasn't to concerned about that since I had already been working at the flower shop and no one had figured out who I was and that we were placed in a totally different city then where Jaide and I had lived."

"So as you may have guessed, I agreed to this and therefore was allowed to stay on the team. And there have been no problems up until now." Ken sighed and layed back on the bed waiting for his teammates reactions. Yoji was the first to break the silence.

"Damn that is one hell of a story." Yoji pulled out a cigarette and went to light it, but upon receiving glares from the other two assassins decided to just let it sit between his lips.

"Ken-kun, how come you never mentioned any of this before. Didn't you trust us to know about your past. I mean you knew about ours, Aya and his sister, Yoji being a PI and the whole Asuka situation, and even me being a Takatori. Maybe we could have helped in some way, you know like by keeping an eye out to make sure you weren't noticed." Omi said looking down at his own feet. Weiss was the only family he had and it hurt to hear that Ken didn't trust him with this information, information which could and now potentially has affected the whole team.

Ken sat back up and looked up at his teammates, his friends, his family. Upon doing so he realized how much he had hurt those he held closest to him and regretted his decision to keep what had happened to himself. 'Omi's right. I really screwed up on this one.'

"I do trust you guys, more then I can ever really say. Its just that I didn't at first, I mean I thought I was going to be transferred out and after I found out I wasn't, I dunno I guess I just felt that it really wasn't that important. I mean its not like how I was placed in Weiss affected the team and I wasn't really with Jaide anymore, I mean she thought I was dead. I thought that the past could stay just that, the past. I'm really sorry you guys. I never thought things would end up like this." There was a long tense silence. Surprisingly Aya was the first to talk.

"Well there is no use fretting over what we can't change. So we'll just have to accept things and go from here. Manx and Kritiker don't know yet so that's not a problem, at least not yet. And we're not sure that this girl, Jaide, will say or do anything that would put us in harms way. What's done is done and while I am, and I am sure the rest of us agree, am upset that you didn't make any of this known until now, I am glad that we now do. But just in case, is there anything else you haven't told us?" Aya fixed Ken with a heavy gaze. Ken shook is head and looked at his three friends, upon seeing there faces he knew that while he had hurt them, they had seemed to forgive him. This caused him to give them all a small smile. Yoji's face however quickly changed into a scowl, surprising Ken.

"What are you shaking you head for, of course there is still something you haven't told us." Yoji stated loudly causing Ken to jump slightly. Three pairs of eyes fixed onto the taller blonde whose serious face faded into a large grin. "You still need to tell us all about your gorgeous fiancée. Jaide was it? Please do tell, I want to hear all about you two love birds. I mean she has to be one special lady to put up with your ass." Ken and Omi laughed lightly at this while Aya just smirked.

"Oh believe me Yoji, Jaide is one of a kind. What do you guys want to know?"

Omi sat down next to Ken before replying, "Everything."

"Well lets see I met her when we were both 14…."

T BC

Ok, so there you have it, chapter two. It originally was going to be longer, but I wanted to post it and I haven't had a lot of time to type up these chapters recently. I am not sure how much I like this chapter, but it worked.

Please let me know if you liked it, loved it, hated it, or if you think anything should be changed or have any ideas for future chapters.

In any case please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!!

And Special thanks go out to shikigami-kun, Tinkerhell, Nekosune, Elda Aranel

Oh and one more thing, I stated in chapter one that knowing the birthstone would affect this chapter, but after rewriting a few things, It will actually come about in chapter 3. Sorry for the mixup.


End file.
